


Finally Awake

by Bugbreach



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugbreach/pseuds/Bugbreach
Summary: The newest group of survivors is full of hope - this affects the Killers as well. Hope grows. Dreaming of a new chance, a new life.Without it's loyal servants, the entity grows weaker and cannot contain it's own world anymore. Eventually the survivors are able to escape - and so are the former Killers. Finally free, finally able to start over.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficion. It's weird and maybe a bit ooc now and then but i'm doing my best!

The entity needed survivors. It fed off of them. It needed the survivors to feel hope - and that was ultimately it's downfall. This last group of survivors was fullof hope. Determined to wake up from their seemingly neverending nightmare. The entity tried to lure them deeper - drag them down into a loop of life and death. A loop that will break even the strongest soul. Once that happens they too will become something evil. Killers. _Monsters_.

Living - but not really - only to serve the entity. But a humans determination can be infectious. The gruesome killers were humans after all. The entity cought them all when they couldn't resist. When they were weak - driven by rage, revenge, fear - or simply madness. But underneath their nightmare inducing shells, they were still human. Humans who lost all hope for a better life. Humans that were driven by emotions to strong to handle. But humans nonetheless. When they realized their newest group of victims just wouldn't give in - something clicked.

 

_There was hope._


	2. A call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entity reached it's limit. Soon the nightmare would be over. No one knew what would happen once the entity was defeated, but no one dared speak out the very real, horrible possibility that maybe they'd all die together with the mighty being.  
> Killers and Survivors - together they might just be able to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is here - very anxious, aw yeah. There are probably quite a few typos, cause my writing software got no spell check or anything like that, so please, if you find something let me know so that i can correct it! Also i wanna apologize for any weird/unrealistic character behaviour. This is the first time i've written something like this in over 7 Years :'D It will get better (hopefully)

The entity was a strong being. But by itself it couldn't do much.

It relied on it's servants - the killers - to feed it the survivors fading souls. When they stopped obeying the entity lost it's power.The nightmarish world fell apart. First slowly. Hooks went missing, parts of the realm shifted and disappeared at instances.

What had been a terrifying reality turned into a distorted nightmare.

* * *

 

No one could really remember how much time had passed. Days, weeks, months - or maybe this really was nothing more than a bad dream.

So many times they woke up in twisted versions of a reality they remembered. It was hard to explain what was wrong with those places. They looked, felt and were probably supposed to be normal. But somehow they weren't. Maybe it was because they were too normal. The being that created them tried to create something natural by what it has seen from the world, but it didn't understand how the world works, which is the reason why it failed.

Or maybe those places were perfectly fine and it was the fact that evil, merciless killers were running around trying to literally hook you up.

Either way. It was an unnerving yet pleasent surprise when no killer appeared.

 

Claudette, Jake, Dwight and David were the lucky ones who had the first not-so-much-trial. They were able to repair generators without any killer encounters. Claudette had mentioned that she heard a bell - and sometimes they saw something shift just in their peripheral vision - but no attacks.

After they had escaped, they told their fellow survivors. And sure enough. The same thing happened to them.

It appeared like slowly, one after another, the killers gave up.

Sometimes - in those calm trials - they could catch a glimpse of killers in the distance. Watching. Hiding.

The wraith was the first one to "disappear". Followed by the huntress, hillbilly, the nurse - and so on. The last one to calm down was the doctor. But at last he too could be spotted in a safe distance. With the killers being less active the realms changed. Objects flickered out of existence. Sometimes it felt like there was no wind - or air at all.

 

No one knew why these things were happening - or what they were leading up to. "Maybe it's getting weak" or "We'll escape for good". Words of comfort, filled with hope, were exchanged frequently.

No one dared to speak out what everyone was fearing.

Maybe this is how we die.

 

But there was no time for thoughts like that. After all, the journals of a certain Benedict Baker had tought them that priority number one should be to never-ever lose hope.

And as long as they were able to return to the bonfire, their safe space, everything would be okay.

 

"There is no exit." Meg took a deep breath in an attempt to regain some composure, "No gate. And i didn't see a hatch either.

Dwight looked at her for a long moment, trying to keep a calmness he definetly didn't have. He then turned to look at the rest of his group. They were all gathered on a small ship, stuck in a swamp like enviroment.

Meg sat down next to Nea, who had been sitting against the boats inner wall, opposite of their nervous leader and Jake.

"Well. What do we do now?" The blue haired girl looked at each in turn.

"We can't just be stuck. Can we?"

Meg played with one of her braids and looked to the ground.

"I don't know. Things are weird. And if we're stuck- maybe the others are... as well?"

Jake looked away. His eyes scanning the surroundings. " Maybe we gotta hunt the killer down so he can kill us and bring us ba-"

"That's it!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Eh dude. That wasn't-"

"No, no, no! That's it! We gotta find a killer. They are connected to the entity. Ever since they stopped obeying- ot whatever - things have gotten like this. Maybe they know what's going on."

 

Nea chuckled half heartetly and looked at Dwight wide eyed.

"So, do i get this right? You want to search for one of them and just walk up to them like 'hey guys, i noticed ya'll stopped killing us, like what the fuck bro?".

 

Dwight shrugged. "Does anyone of you have a better idea?"

Another moment of silence.

"Alright." Meg clapped her hands together and stood up. "But if it's that Doctor guy, i will get the f away. I'm not up doe any fried brain today."

"Fair enough." Dwight had a hint of a smile on his lips. It sure did feel nice to be listened to and being viewed as some sort of person of authority now and then.

It definetly was a difference to his life before the nightmare.

Jake helped Nea get up and they all exchanged quick glances, mentally preparing for their hunt after a being they were trying to avoid for such a long time.

"Well then, Mr. Leader. Lead the way." Meg said, giving Dwight a not so gentle pat on the back. He in return looked a little startled but cought himself quickly and made his way off the ship. The others following.

 

 

Back at the fire, the other survivors were left waiting as per usual. Waiting to be taken away for another trial.

Waiting for the others to return. Waiting.

 

"What the fuck?" Everyone looked at Feng. The young woman stood up from the makeshift bench and walked around the fire, a little toward the rows of trees infront of her.

No one dared to move, not knowing what could've startled the chinese woman.

 

Feng turned to her companions for a brief second. She started to talk but was immediatly interrupted as a figure appeared from behind a group of trees.

Everyone jumped up from their seats, almost tripping as they tried to get away - simply out of instinct. Feng too took a few steps back not taking her eyes off of the tall woman infront of her.

"Please, don't run." It was the first time they heard actual words coming from the masked killer who they'd usually only hear humming a haunting melody. In fact - it was the first time any of them ever heard any killer say anything.

The huntress' voice was smooth and surprisingly warm with a russian accent. . Probably had to do with her constant humming, keeping her vocal chords in action and trained.

She held her axe infront of her and dropped it, "We are not here to hurt you. We only wish to talk to you.

" Now everyone was looking at the woman with confused expressions.

"Who- Who is we?" Claudette asked from behind a tree trunk.

The huntress took a deep breath as she herself relaxed a little. After all, she wasn't sure wheather the survivors would completely lose it and run away, or if they were able to keep their cool for the duration of their interaction.

"Are you willing to listen to us and not run away?"

Feng looked at the others behind her, only now realizing how far away they were now. She tried to play it cool and sat back on one of the trunk benches, still not letting the woman out of sight.

"I guess?", Feng said, as her friends slowly joined joined her again.

David was kind enough to sit close to claudette to comfort her a little as her shivering suggested that she was close to a panic attack.

The huntress waited till everyone was done repositioning themselves around th efire, then looked behind herself towards the trees.

"Boys, you may join us now."

 

The group looked into the forest in anticipation of who - or what - might appear. The more startled they all were when suddenly the killer dubbed the wraith, appeared next to the huntress out of thin air.

The sound of the bell was enough to even make the imposing woman do a little jump to the side, followed by giving the other killer a side glare. Obviously she wasn't aware that the man had been standing right next to her for what might have been the entire time.

Either the ghost like being ignored her perfectky - or he simply didn't notice her look as he turned behind him where a third figure appeared.

The way they moved, in connection with their posture, made it easy to identify the third killer as the Hillbilly.

He came to a halt next to his fellow killers and looked at everyone of the survivors in turn as the huntress started talking again.

"Well then. It's just the three of us." The woman took another deep breath, looking at the two men next to her. The wraith met her stare and nodded, turning back to the survivors. "We would like to thank you." In contrast to the womans voice, his was rough. He had a slight accent as well, only confirming that these people really had been humans once.

"Thank us for what?" The asian girl tried to sound calm - intimidating maybe. But the entire situation got to her too, so that her words came out a little more anxious than she intended them to.

The huntress took over again, "You gave us back our hope. Our will to go back to living normal lifes."

"Bullshit!" Everyone turned to look at Claudette who was furious and stood up. "YOU were the ones hunting us - you KILLED us! You killed us so many times, what the fuck? Do you - are you serious?" David grabbed her hand to pull her back down to sit next to him.

It was true what she said. They, the killers, were hunting innocent people everyday for god knows how long. It was traumatic. There was no other way saying it. And now, these bloodthirsty murderous people were standing infront of them, talking like normal people. It was unreal.

 

The huntress moved her hands up to her head and slowly, as if she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, took off her mask. For the first time they got to see her face - and it was normal. The survivors didn't know what they would've expected, but definetly not the face of an average person.

Except for some scratches and bruises, she looked perfectly normal.

"My name is Anna. I lived in the woods with my mother. She.. died. And i guess after that i went mad.That's when the entity found me and took me away."

"I'm Phillip Ojomo." The tall man next to Anna did a quick bow." I came to america cause i wanted to start over, but a bad man made me do horrible things. I was full of rage when the entity took me. I didn't know what to do."

Hillbilly shrugged. "My parents were bad at parenting. I'm Max."

David looked back at the tall woman. "Alright. So you're serious. We gave you back your hope in one way or another. What good does that do?"

"We want to escape." Anna hugged her mask tight. "We want another chance at life."

Phillip chimed in, "Our life can't be just us killing for the entity. There is more we want to do. More we want to see."

"And do you have any idea of how to escape this hell hole? Any plans?" Feng crossed her arms,

"Escaping is the one thing we have tried to do this entire time. It's not like all of a sudden it would work."

"The entity is getting weaker." Hillbilly looked at the sky. It was a dark black, but sometimes parts of it flickered red. Strings were moving across it snake like - as if the sky itself was just one big creature.

Ever since we stopped feeding it, it just stopped working properly."

 

"I see. It literally can't hold everything together anymore." Claudette stood up and watched the sky.

"You see, it's not impossible. At this rate it won't take much longer till everything will fall apart - and then we all will be set free." The huntress smiled - her voice shaking a little, but it wasn't clear whether that was due to her being happy or scared. Still, there was no way to know they would really be freed, or simply die together with the beast that had trapped them all.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to be the one interrupting with more questions, but why did you even come to talk to us?" David looked at the killers. "I think we all would notice we're free when that happens. So why even bother coming here, telling us?"

To everyones surprise Phillip let out a small chickle. Anna looked at him, seemingly worried about her next words.

"We need your help."


	3. The end of a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I just split chapter one into two chapters cause - it was 7 pages. And it would take ages for me to write something around 7 pages for each chapter.  
> Work and all take a lot of time - sooo. i guess it's understandable.
> 
> So if you already read chapter one of this fic, skip this chapter and go ahead to the next one!

* * *

 

 

Back in the world of trials the other group was running through the entire place, searching for a monster.

"Maybe it's that bell guy and he's just invinsible hence we can't find him." Meg glanced at Nea, searching for something like affirmation. All she got was a shrug.

Dwight looked around. "Maybe.", he turned to Jake, "Hey. You've been living in a forest, right? Can't you - read tracks or something like that?"

The other man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Dwight. This is a swamp.

In a forest you can read tracks by checking how well they're formed. Whether they're wet or dry. Dirty or clean - This is a swamp."

Nea leaned closer to her girl friend and whispered "This is my swamp." Causing the other girl to laugh under her breath.

The man looked at the two of them puzzled when suddenly meg jumped, pointing at something behind them. "There- the trapper." She said quietly. The others followed her pointing and there he was, next to a tree. Appearently he had been watching them, since he now turned and casually walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Dwight ran after the killer, only slowing down once he got closer.

The rest of the group was left behind, speechless by their leaders almost ridiculous suicidle advance. But as they saw the traooer actually stopped to look at them and wait, they followed suit.

Dwight held his hand up at chest height as if he was getting close to a wild animal he didn't want to scare away.

"Ehm, hello?" He started carefully. The trapper didn't move.

"We- are kinda stuck here. You... You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?" Meg shook her head in disbelief. Asking one of those monsters was just too absurd.

The masked man looked around slowly, searching for something.

After a moment he made a gesture telling the group to follow him as he started walking on a direction.

Dwight threw a quick glance behind him at his friends before quickly following the killer. Nea sighed, "Alright. Follow the killer." She moved close behind Dwight while the others hesitantly joined as well.

"So..." The groups leader started, "Where exactly are we-" the glassed man was cut short as the trapper came to a halt and pointed at the ground infront of him.

At a hatch to be specific.

 

"Are you serious?" Meg exclaimed, "We've been looking everywhere!"

"Has this been here the entire time? What the hell-" The blue haired girl chimed in. Jake simply knelt down to open up the small door for them.

Dwight turned towards the killer again. "So uh. Thank you for your help? Just by the way- do you, by any chance, know what's going on here at all? Like, why everything is getting so weird. Or why you're not killing us?"

The killer just stared at the young man infront of him through his twisted, grinning mask and again pointed at the hatch.

"Oookay. Alright. We'll just... leave then. Thanks again."

One after the other they climbed down through the trap door into an underground tunnel. Not without looking back at the killer a last time.

They would have probably been more on edge if it wasn't for dwight surprising calmness while confronting the killer.

 

Ever since they all met, one thing about Dwight was very clear.

He was scared. Everyone was scared, but he always seemed like he was about to lose it. But despite that, he was also the one keeping everyone together and working. He always did his best organizing the group. Everyone had their certain special abilities.

But Dwight was the one influencing them on a mental level, which was probably the most important thing in their situation.

As the group made their way through the tunnel, no one spoke a word.

At this point they were exhausted and confused beyond belief.

That didn't get any better once they returned at the fire side, greeted by the image of their friends sitting side by side with three of the killers, appearently merrily chatting about their lifes.

"Hey guys!" Claudette waved at the newcomers. "You won't beliefe all this!" Meg was the first one to snap out of her confused state.

"You know, at this point i don't even fucking care anymore.", she went around the bonfire to sit next to the Hillbilly who had been chatting with feng.

The athlete girl gave a simple "Sup" as a greeting and stretched her hands towards the fire to warm herself. Hillbilly gave her a nod of acknowledgement in return.

 

The others joined the already gathered group, sitting down at the other side of the fire.

 

"Well, explain what's going on then." Dwight looked over at Claudette from behind the flames. It took him a moment to identify the woman next to his friend as the huntress. Compared to the other two killer in the round - she looked eerily "normal".

"Right!" Claudette threw a quick glance at the woman who in turn did a small gesture with her hand towards claudette, giving her permission to do the talking.

"Okay, you see. All the weird stuff happening really is because they all stopped obeying this entity!"

The girl repositioned her glasses and moved a little forward on her seat, clearly excited about what she was saying. "This means, we will get out of this nightmare! All of us!"

"All of us?" Jake repeated, looking at Anna, who simply nodded.

"The um-" Claudette stopped herself for a second, trying to think od a less "judging" word term for the killer - without success. "The... Killers. They are just like us. They had lifes and dreams... They want to live again and actually asked us if we could help them."

"We were just talking about our lifes before all this happened and what we're planning on doing once we get out of here." David took over the conversation.

"Some of us kinda fucked up our lifes. And since none of us know how much time has passed, or where we're going to pop up when we get out of here, we're trying to make plans for basically every scenario,"

 

"Oh my." Dwight chuckled, "We've been gone pretty long appearently."

"Yeah." Feng grinned, "We also wanna help those poor bastards to get back on track and into our beautiful social society. For example - I will introduce our Max here into the wonderful world of gaming!"

"And Claudette and i will probably be spending some time together. She's a very smart, young woman. I think we can teach each other a few things." Anna smiled a warm smile.

"That's so cool..." Nea let her eyes wander from person to person. "Seriously! I don't know if i just finally went insane, but honestly. This is like a really weird reality show. Living with the dudes that been killing you. We should all move in together."

David looked at the artist and ran a hand through his hair, "You said you're being serious, but it still sounds like you're making fun of all this, you know that?"

"I'm really not. It's hard saying stuff like this without making it sound ironic though."

Meg toyed with one of her braids again. "This sounds all super nice... but won't it be hard for some of you to get back into living normal lives? I don't wanna sound rude but from what i've seen most of you look pretty terrifying..."

Phillip shrugged. "When we get out of here we have no other choice but make it work somehow... or we have to hide in the woods till we die." He looked over at Max for moment and then back at the fire infront of him. "We all know that humans can be cruel. But some of us actually have talked about living normal lifes again quite a few times."

The Hillbilly nodded in agreement. "Most of us are wearing masks anyways, underneath they look pretty normal. The entity does a lot of the scary appearance to us, like glowing eyes and..." He looked over at Anna. "What will happen to Lisa? She was almost dead when the entity got her, wasn't she? Will she just die?"

Hearing the killers call each other by their real names was kinda odd. It felt wrong since they all have been just nameless monsters, known by their Alias to them. Now they felt far more human.

They must have talked to each other a lot as well. Get to know each other. Talk about who they were, why they were here. Just like the survivors.

The huntress shook her head, " I don't know for sure, but she might survive. As far as i know she did some sort of contract with another being. But i don't think she'll be able to live with humans again right from the start."

There was a moment of silence as the killers thought about the wellbeing of one of their kind and the survivors trying to figure out whoever that Lisa was. Since there weren't that many female killers they could decide between the nurse and the hag. Which didn't make it any easier. But it also wasn't of great importance at the moment, they figured.

The silence of the moment was quickly interrupted by a pain filled screams coming from Dwight and Jake. They held their heads, breathing heavily as the others looked at them in shock.

Anna jumped up from her seat and stormed around the fire towards the trees.

 

"Herman Carter!" She yelled like a mother scolding her child. "Get over here this instant!"

The two man slowly calmed down from their sudden shock, turning to watch the furious woman behind them. Nea was checking on the boys, still not really knowing what had just happened.

The huntress picked up her axe and threw it with great precission at a tree. A distorted laugh sounded from behind the exact tree. A laugh they all knew too well.

The man dressed in a doctors robe emerged from his hiding spot, ripping the axe from the tree with another small laugh. "Very nice throw, my dear!"

"What do you think you're doing here?"Anna hissed, "We told you, if you want to join us, then do so peacfully."

"I am sorry. It won't happen again."

It was a little difficult to understand the man due to his - interesting device keeping his eyes and mouth from ever closing.

The russian woman relaxed at once and went back to sit with claudette.

Before the doctor could do any move another familiar mask turned up behind of him, grabbing thestartled man by the arm and moving him with him towards the fire.

 

 

Once at the fire, the trapper snatched annas axe from the doctors hands - handing it over to Anna who in turn lay it back on the ground behind of her. Not knowing wheather she would be needing it again to split a certain someones skull during their gathering.

The new masked killer sat down next to Nea while the doctor went to the other side of the three, sitting down next to Jake.

No one said a word. Anna just looked at Herman. Not angry - but disappointed.

The man was casually staring at the one next to him who did his best to ignore the never blinking face next to him.

 

Jake took a deep breath and looked over at the other survivors on the other side of the fire. But no one could really help him.

"Back to the topic? Where were we?" Dwight tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Right." Anna nodded, letting her eyes off of the doctor. "When we get out, we could all be returned to the place we came from, or maybe all end up together at one place. If the first thing is the case we would like to all get in contact somehow."

David took over, "It's hard to tell what will happen. We just have to hope for the best for all of us." he ran a hand through his hair, "T'will be quite something".

 Silence returned. Everyone of them knew it wasn't going to be easy. Even for the survivors. No one knew what would happen. No one knew how long they've been gone. No one knew anything.

 


	4. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't have much time to do a correction reading yet again soooo i'll just hope everything's fine!

 

 

* * *

 

Time passed and eventually all the other former Killers had joined the circle of victims around the bonfire.

Everyone shared memories from their lifes. Who they were and what they've done before the whole entity situation started. It seemed crazy at first, and sure it still did, how fast survivors and killers could bond after all this time.

So much pain, frustration and fear. But after everything they went through and everything they knew it almost felt normal.

Those murderous monsters were just like them. Well, almost all of them.

 

 

"Alright! This is it!", the by now unmasked Trapper jumped up and turned around in one movement to grab the man behind him by the throat.

 

All survivors and killers got along pretty good. Some even paired up and wandered off into the woods to talk and search the surroundings for any possibly new changes. The Huntress, the Hag, Meg and Dwight were wandering around while the rest had gathered around the bonfire again. Feng was still keeping Max all to herself and dumped all her gaming knowledge on him. He didn't really understand all of it, but he wanted to be polite, so he let her talk.

But despite the over all calmness there had to be one working against it. And in this case it was the pseudo doctor who had recently been stopped from staring at people, thanks to phillip and max throwing rocks at him. Though he then seemed to have gotton bored, cause that's when he started zapping the trapper by touching the metal roots sticking out of his back.

This had been going on for a while. No one dared to say something, it was an overall believe that "maybe if we ignore him he'll get bored and stop" would work - but it didn't.

 

Herman laughed, "Come on. Don't be so rough!".

"I'll show you rough, Carter.", Evan squeezed the other mans throat but was immediately interrupted by the nurse - Sally.

She put a hand on the Trappers arm and shook her head. Evan stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. He let go of the doctor and sat back down. Sally didn't need to say a word, Evan knew what she meant. It just wasn't worth it. Herman has gotten _a little_ annoying since he stopped killing.

He must've been bored to death.

The killers were all in dire situations when they got taken by the entity.

But Herman was a different case. He was insane long before he got into this realm. And now he was just like a child at a museum. Slowly losing whatever was left of his sanity and not allowed to touch anything.

 

"Hey. Come here, big guy.", Nea did a swift waving motion from the other side of the flames.

Herman looked at her motionless for a moment before, reluctantly, moving over to her.

Nea sat next to Jake who in turn was right between her and Sally, before she had to break up what soon could have turned into an unnecessary fight.

The artist did her best to show an unforced smile as she looked up at the doctor and patted the ground next to her. "Sit down. Let's talk. Act like normal people."

Herman looked past her for a moment to see Sally had returned to sit next to Jake and already got back into a conversation about - Chicken Nuggets?

And then people said HE was the one who had lost it.

Not having anything better to do he sighed in defeat and sat down next to the blue haired girl.

Nea hunched over a bit and turned her head to look at the killer expectedly, but he just looked off to the other side. Mostly because looking up ahead into the flames did hurt his eyes quite a bit after all.

 

There was a very awkward silence between the two of them. Too much to take for Nea, so she did her best at starting a conversation.

"So...", she started. Herman turned his head just a little to able to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't- Doesn't all this stuff hurt?", Nea did a circle motion around her own face with a finger. That was enough for the killer to let out a chuckle and finally look at her.

"Why do you ask? Would you like to try it yourself?"

Nea felt the urge to jump up and run away. Even if technically he wasn't a threat to them anymore, he still had this creep factor which he probably wouldn't lose. Ever. Still, she did her best to keep a smile.

He mustn't know you're scared, she thought to herself.

"Heh, no. Not really. But like, can you take it off? Cause, you probably shouldn't run around looking like this in the real world."

By now Jake and Sally stopped talking and looked over to the two next to themselves. That conversation was already far more interesting than chicken nuggets.

 

"You're cute." Herman laughed again. There was a change in his voice though. He had this annoying tone while talking before. Pride and enthusiasm in every word, as if he was better than everyone else. Now, these two words, sounded normal. Almost sad.

"Of course i can take it off.", he shrugged, "I just don't feel like it right now. And we're still here, so who cares?"

Sally touched her head cloth with one hand, just now realizing she still had it on. And realizing how horrible she must look under it.

 

Jake mimicked the artists posture and hunched over a bit to look at the tall man as well.

"That will probably hurt like a bitch.", Jake said with something like concern.

Nea looked at the boy next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Taking it off. Like - i'm not a doctor and i don't know how long you had it on and all. But just by the looks of it, it will be hella fucking painful to get your face back to normal. Just saying. "

 

Herman let out another sigh and looked back in the other direction. Yes, it would hurt. This was something he didn't think of before. Actually, he never thought he would have to take it off ever again. His muscles would hurt for a long time, and the scars would also be quite a number to deal with. He was definetly not prepared for his return into the human world. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the woods - Dwight and Meg were moving back towards the bonfire together with the Hag and the Huntress.

They spend most of their little walks time talking about random things but ended up thinking about what they really want to do once they get home. Taking a shower or a nice bath was number one priority for all of them followed close by pizza.

"You know, it's weird." Dwight looked up at the sky for a moment - not really looking at anything.

"I feel kinda hungry actually."

"Yeah, me too." Meg said wide eyed.

The two survivors looked at each other, grins forming on their faces.

Lisa and Anna on the other hand exchanged confused looks, not really understanding what was so exciting about feeling hungry.

"It's been so long! You know. Feeling something like that!" Dwight almost jumped. This had to be another sign that they were close to being freed. Normal, human feelings, other than pain and fear.

"Ah, i think i-" Anna started, but stopped again as they all finally arrived at the fire.

 

Everyone at the camp was silently whispering to each other at their seats. But clearly everyone's attention was focused on the same spot.

"What's going on?", Dwight said, quickly joining the row of Phillip, Claudette, David and Evan.

The other three coming from the woods joined Dwight and the others as well as David pointed over to the other side of the fire.

The English man tried his best to be serious, but there was an obvious sadistic smile on his face.

"Nea got him to take off his face- stuff. Whatever it's called.", David said in a semi hushed voice. "He's hasn't been moving for like ten minutes."

 

Anna went straight around the fire over to where the doctor was hunched on the ground, back turned towards the fire. Nea, Jake and Sally were still somewhat next to him, watching him.

As the huntress arrived, the artist girl looked up at her with an uncertainty on her face, cleary not knowing what to do.

 

Meg sat down next to phillip so that she could watch the scene from a safe distance, while Dwight and the Hag stayed in their tracks half way between mag and Anna.

The huntress considered the man infront of her for a long moment. She was used to deal with his shenanigans, but she couldn't recall ever seeing him this still ever before.

"Are you still alive?"

She waited. Everyone was dead quiet by now so she was able to hear his uneven breathing.

"Can you talk?"

Again silence. The russian woman would've loved to just grab him by the shoulder to turn him and see if he was actually in pain or anything, but she could feel the static just by standing there which led her to believe that just a touch with a finger would lead to an immense shock.

Anna turned to look at anyone for help, but only got a few shrugs and clueless faces.She took a deep breath and looked back down at the doctor.

"Alright. If you don't talk, or cannot talk... we cannot help you.", she waited another moment. Still no response, and at this point she was truely somewhat worried.

But like she said, there was nothing she could do.

Defeated she sat down next to Nea, still keeping an eye on Herman.

 

"Well. Seen anything spoopy?" Feng looked over at the four new arrivers.

"What is spoopy?", the hag asked confused.

"It's- slang. I guess.", Meg answered. "And no. Nothing spoopy. Everything seems as normal as can be."

"BUT we both agree that we're feeling kinda hungry!", Dwight jumped in.

Claudette stretched a little. "That's nice you-"

Her voice broke. And just like that - Claudette collapsed right where she was sitting.

Before anyone could react the Trapper simply fell unconcious as well.

David got up in shock, wanting to help his female survivor friend but just as he stood up he too fell flat.

"What the hell is-" Meg started, but then she too was gone.

 

One after the other, they all simply dropped to the floor. Sleeping. There was nothing they could do and no time to react.

Everything and everyone just - stopped.

 

 


	5. Survived till Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so here's what's happening.  
> This chapter is rather short and the ending might appear a little sudden. That's cause i cut it off right there so that i was able to post something.  
> I am very busy with school and work at the moment so finding the time to work on anything is... eh.
> 
> BUTT here it is. I already forgot what i wrote in this one. As always, hope it's okay and if you find any mistakes let me know, comments are appreciated and thank all of you for allt he Kudos and nice comments i got so far!

The sun had reached the point where it's rays started to spread over the horizon. It was still early in the morning and the warm light lit up the leaves of the trees.

Jake felt some of the warmth filtered through the leaves on his face and slowly opened his eyes.

I took him a second to adjust to the light, but when he did he simply stared.

Looking straight ahead of him he could see green leaves. He saw the sky - Daylight.

 

A little too fast, he sat up and hastily looked around. He wanted to jump up as he saw a few familiar faces around him, but his body wasn't fully awake so he kind of crawled over to the one closest to him.

It was the blue haired urban artist and she appeared to be still asleep, just like the others.

Without hesitation, Jake grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her, not caring how violent or loud he got.

"Nea- God, Nea!" He almost shouted through the entire forest, "Wake up! You gotta wake up! We made it!"

Jake had a big grin on his face. The girls eyes moved a little as she was waking up. The black haired boy was already stumbling over towards the next person, Phillip. He didn't immediately recognize him tho, since now he was looking pretty much like any other person you'd meet on the street, but with a few more scars. He was wearing what appeared to be a work overall, sleeves tied around his hip, with distressed, grey shirt.

Jake figured those were his clothes that he was wearing when he got taken by the entity. He started shaking him as well, though not as violently as before.

"Guys, come on! All of you, wake up!"

By then Nea was awake enough to be standing behind Jake. As the boy turned around he could see her face. Lips quivering, cheeks already wet from tears.

At this sight he too began to tear up and pulled his friend in for a hug.

Neither of them said a thing. They both just started weeping and crying out of happiness. They were alive and finally free. It had felt like ages since they felt the warmth of the sun, seen a lit up sky. It was unreal.

 

Phillip looked up at the two of them - then turned his head to take in his surroundings. He too began crying as he started to realize what this meant. A new chance. A life. They were free from the horrible creature that had used all of them to gain more power over this world.

Nea and Jake simultaneously let go of each other to sit down next to their former killer friend and offer comfort for him as well. They were all in this together, but they could only try to imagine what it must have felt like for someone who had lost all hope to wake up from a nightmare.

 

After a moment they could hear more voices. In a close range people started shouting, screaming, laughing and crying. The voices of the killers and survivors. They were all there. Everyone was overwhelmed by pure happiness that no one was able to contain their feelings. And no one wanted to.

Dwight fell on his knees and stared up at the sky, crying and laughing.

Anna straight up punched a tree.

Strong emotions.

 

It took a while before everyone had kind of calmed down and was able to move to one paint and gather again.

 

It was a lot of hugging and talking as well as staring since it now was the first time they were able to see the killers as who they really were. Some of them didn't change much - like Evan Macmillan who looked basically the same but without the metal rods sticking out of him.

Anna still looked exactly the same as well just like Max.

Lisa looked mostly the same. Her body was covered in ugly scars, but she was alive and none of the former wounds seemed to be open or infected.

Sally could finally be seen without having her face covered. She was quite pretty. Her hair was a dirty blonde and reached down to her shoulders but was very messy. Not like you could expect anything else.

 

And that was when they realized, Herman was gone.

"I don't know if i should be happy or scared." Meg looked around, fearing the doctor to pop up right behind her out of nowhere.

"Could it be he's back with the entity?" Dwight offered.

 

"I'm here.", came a voice from behind some trees.

Everyone went silent and looked over in the direction of where the voice had come from. Without the distorting effect the entity had given it - and without the gear the doctor had put in himself - he sounded astonishingly normal.

You could actually understand him!

 

No one really wanted to go over to the man to get him to join since something was clearly wrong.

But like always, someone had to do it.

Lisa "the Hag" Sherwood hesitently made her way over to him.

It wasn't like she feared or hated Herman. In fact, she was one of the few that for some reason got along pretty well with him. It was this odd situation that made her move slower.

 

Not protected by the entity any longer, she suddenly was very much aware of the doctors madness and the fact that he could easily kill her - just like he killed who knew how many others before.

She walked around the trees to face the man sitting there who looked up at her. Legs pulled tight to his body and arms resting on his knees, covering the lower half of his face.

Lisa didn't know what to say. He still had the exact same unblinking stare.

Though to her it looked even more painful now. In the soft, growing daylight she could see his eyes had turned red from being forced open.

 

"Why don't you join us?", She asked. But just as before. No reply.

The mutilated woman joined in on his staring competition for a moment before patting the mans shoulder and then returning to the group, shrugging.

Everyone had stayed completely still for the duration of this interaction as if any sound could have thrown them all back into being hunted down.

"We should...", Jake started, nodding his head in a direction.

"Yeah. We still have no idea where we are. We need to get help." Dwight added in agreement and looked back at the tree where he knew the doctor was hiding.

"Maybe we should split up for now."

"Are you serious?" Meg almost yelled. "Do you want us all to- "

"He's right." The huntress interrupted, earning a questioning stare from the already agitated young woman.

She returned a calm glance. "If we all go together, find people, what are we supposed to say? People got scared just by seeing me. Imagine how they react seeing all of us."

Meg just stared. She couldn't say anything against it, cause Anna was absolutely right.

The group weren't exactly the people you'd expect to find when taking a walk through the woods.

"I'll stay here. Nea, Meg, Jake...", Dwight looked up at the russian woman. "... and maybe you - At least you guys should go and try to find help."

None of the former Killers seemed to have anything against that plan, and the survivors didn't either.

Though all of them would love to move and get out of this hell for good - getting lost, or simply leaving their leader alone was just something they couldn't do.

Sure, the killers weren't really killers anymore. And none had tried to kill them so far. But there was still the Carter case. And who knew if none of them would simply change their mind. It was too dangerous.

 


	6. Just informations!

Hey - yeah. This is not story, just a little bit of information, since i've been very inactive and actually couldn't work on the next chapter so far.  
There's a lot going on right now, which i can't say here, cause some people mustn't know and i don't know if they're reading this or not.

Buuut i'm going to be working on the next chapter, or maybe the next few chapters again and will probably start posting again once i got a few chapters written, so that WHEN i post, i'll be able to post more frequently. And get a better flow. Cause as of right now i always gotta re-read almost everything i've written so far to get back into it, ya know.

But yeah. I'm woorrrkiiing!


End file.
